Viens on s'aime
by Onyx Black-Potter
Summary: Finis de vouloir plaire à la société, ils avaient décidés qu'ils vivraient comme ils le voudraient. Peu importe que cela plaise ou non, ils avaient déjà suffisamment donné à une société qui aura de toute manière toujours quelque chose à redire sur eux.


Bonjour petit Potterheads !

Petit OS basé sur la musique "Viens on s'aime" de Slimane.

Premièrement, j'adore cette musique en ce moment et deuxième, je trouve qu'elle va méga bien dans l'univers HP.

 **Rendons gloire à JK, rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle.**

Sincèrement vôtre,

 **Onyx Black-Potter**

* * *

 **Viens on s'aime, on s'en fout.**

Il n'avait rien à faire avec elle et elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Deux mondes opposés réunis en un seul couple. Ridicule. Ils s'aiment, ils sont sûrs de cela, mais est-ce qu'ils résisteront aux jugements, aux regards, aux disputes et tout ce qui suivra de leur couple contre nature comme certains le disent ?

Il n'était pas sûr lui. Il l'aimait, mais l'aimait-il suffisamment pour se foutre du jugement et des « qu'en dira-t-on ? » ? L'aimait-il suffisamment pour continuer de vivre cette histoire ?

Et elle, est-ce qu'elle est sûr que leur couple serait assez fort pour supporter tout cela ? Est-ce qu'ils survivront à une mise à l'écart de la société ? Elle, l'héroïne de guerre et lui, le mangemort.

Étaient-ils vraiment fait pour être ensemble ?

 _Viens on s'aime, on s'en fout, de leurs mots, de la bienséance._

Ils disaient qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Qu'ils ne devraient même pas penser à être ce genre de chose. Être un couple … quelle idée quand on vient de deux mondes aussi opposés. Son éducation, à Draco, lui imposait d'être avec une jeune fille de son rang, de sa richesse et de son sang. Il ne devrait s'intéresser qu'à des jeunes filles de la noblesse sorcière, si possible anglaise, la société n'aimait pas les étrangères.

Conneries.

Son éducation à Ginny lui imposait seulement d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait à sa juste valeur. Tout le monde aurait pu remplir cette tâche, mais pas un Malfoy. Elle aurait pu choisir MacMillan ou Finnegan, même Smith aurait fait l'affaire, mais un Malfoy ? Sérieusement ? Leurs familles étaient ennemies depuis si longtemps que tous avaient oublié la raison de leur dispute. Il n'y avait pas plus opposés que les Weasley et les Malfoy. Disons que sa famille n'avait pas compris, mais bon, personne ne résiste à la colère de Ginevra Weasley.

Les Chauve-Furies sont finalement bien plus efficaces que les mots.

La société pensait des Weasley que c'était une famille pauvre, mais droite et du côté de la Lumière. La société sorcière connaissait les blessures et les pertes de cette famille. Elle savait que c'était une famille remplie d'amour et de générosité. Les Malfoy en était tout le contraire. Noire, sombre et du côté des Ténèbres lors des deux dernières guerres sorcières. Ils étaient arrogants, hautains et maléfiques. Les Weasley étaient bons, généreux et lumineux.

Alors qu'est-ce que leurs enfants respectifs pouvaient bien se trouver ?

La bienséance, et les parents évidemment, aurait voulu que ces deux-là ne finissent jamais ensemble. Que chacun reste dans son coin et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur prendre pour qu'ils pensent que leur couple serait accepté par la société ?

 _Viens on s'aime, on s'en fout, de leurs idées, de ce qu'ils pensent._

Ils les entendaient chuchoter sur leur passage. Ils les entendaient dire « Ils devraient se séparés, ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble ». Ils entendaient tout ce que leurs couples suscitait comme réactions. Ils voyaient les regards mauvais, les gens qui les montraient du doigt ou ceux qui disaient à leur enfants de ne surtout pas finir comme eux, à sympathiser avec les anciens ennemis.

\- Comment peut-elle trahir sa famille pour un Mangemort ?

\- Comment peut-il détourné la jeune Weasley ?

\- Elle n'est intéressée que par son argent, vu la pauvreté de sa famille, ça se comprend.

\- Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il la paie pour redorer son image, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Méchants.

Médisants.

Ignorants.

Ils savaient tous les deux à quoi ils devronts s'en tenir en s'affichant publiquement, mais entendre que Ginny ne s'intéressait à lui que pour son argent ou alors qu'il la payait pour sortir avec lui … C'était purement stupide et cela montrait simplement à quel point il ne connaissait pas la benjamine du clan Weasley. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait en retour, il n'y avait pas de justifications possibles et ils n'avaient pas à se justifier. La guerre était terminée depuis longtemps, pourquoi aurait-elle dû renoncer à son bonheur ? Parce que les gens pensent qu'ils ont raison ? Parce qu'ils pensant savoir ce qui est mieux pour elle ou lui ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, eux et leurs idées stupides.

 _Viens on s'aime et c'est tout, on fera attention dans une autre vie._

Ils avaient déjà perdu leur jeunesse. Leur enfance et leur adolescence s'était envolé aussi vite que la guerre s'était approchés. A 12 ans, elle était possédée par un morceau d'âme. A 12 ans, il faisait tout son possible pour rendre son père fier. A 16 ans, il se faisait marqué comme un vulgaire esclave. A 16 ans, elle partait pour la guerre. Et a 16 et 17 ans, ils élaboraient des plans pour nuire ou se protéger ou pour nuire et protéger les autres.

A 16 et 17 ans, ils partaient en guerre alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des ados. Ils survivaient plutôt que vivaient. En vérité, ils ne savaient même plus ce que c'était de vivre. Ils s'étaient contentés de survivre ces 7 dernières années. Ils étaient des guerriers avant d'être des jeunes adultes. Et ça, la société sorcière l'avait oublié.

Ils avaient toujours respecté ce que la société imposait. Lui ne se mélangeait pas aux gens qu'il jugeait inférieurs à lui. Elle ne pensait qu'à lancer des maléfices aux gens de son rang pour leurs idées stupides sur la pureté du Sang.

Ils ont fait attention toutes leur vie pour être sûr d'être sur le bon chemin, pour elle, c'était côtoyer des gens dont les familles étaient lumineuses. C'était être proche de ceux qui pensent que la pureté du Sang n'a rien à voir avec la puissance magique – la preuve, Harry était Sang-Mêlé et sa puissance était énorme – ou avec l'intelligence – il suffisait de connaître ou de savoir qui était Hermione Granger pour savoir que la pureté du Sang n'a rien à voir là-dedans – et pour lui, le bon chemin signifiait mépriser des gens comme Granger ou Weasley. Il signifiait se comporter en Prince et penser que l'argent achète tout et suffit aux moindres de ses besoins. Ils suffisaient d'être du côté des Ténèbres, ils suffisaient de penser que les né-moldus ou les Sang-Mêlés ne méritaient de vivre que s'ils étaient des esclaves.

Ils avaient fait attention toute leur vie, aujourd'hui, c'était terminé de faire attention. Ils en avaient marre de surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes pour être sûrs de plaire à une société qui aurait de toute manière quelque chose à redire sur le comportement. Ils en avaient marre de faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient, parce que cela aurait déplu à une société qui aurait de toute manière un avis différent du leurs.

 **Marre** de mentir et de se retrouver dans des endroits impossibles pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble à l'abri des regards.

 **Marre** de devoir faire en sorte de correspondre aux attentes de la société.

 **Marre** de devoir se cacher.

Ils avaient fait attention toute leur vie et cela avait pris fin leur jour où ils s'étaient affichés ensemble. Ils n'en n'avaient plus rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent, de la société, des avis de chacun.

 _Viens on s'aime, on est fous, encore un jour, encore une nuit._

Finis de faire attention, aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé d'être ensemble, envers et contre tous. Ils étaient fous. Ils étaient heureux et surtout, ils étaient amoureux, alors, pourquoi se poser autant de questions ?

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se regardèrent. Il y avait suffisamment de force et d'amour dans leurs regards. Ils étaient ensemble contre le reste de la société, tant que l'un était là, l'autre pourra continuer de s'appuyer sur lui.

Ils avaient encore toute leur vie pour prouver que leur histoire "contre nature" était plus que vraie.

* * *

Posté le **03 mai 2018**.

Les reviews sont mon seul salaire et en plus, je trouve ça vraiment cool de parler avec des inconnus qui ont bien aimé mon histoire.

Amoureusement vôtre,

Onyx


End file.
